Never Sleep In Your Friend's Office
by Nigiri Ashika
Summary: House falls alseep in Jimmy's office... HW forever! rated kplus based on my experience of what's aproppriate. tres short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned House, I would be the happiest fangirl on earth. And since I'm only averagely happy, I must not own House. :P**

**A/N: Yeah, it's gay. But mildly innocent because I'm too chicken to go much farther. Also, the title is just to be funny, because I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Never Sleep in Your Friend's Office if You Don't Want Them to Kiss You**

James Wilson gently pressed his lips against his sleeping friend's. He could feel his mentor's heart begin to race as house's eyes flew open. Well, to give him credit it _was_ unexpected, even for the one doing the kissing, and to be woken up by your best friend's lips was a bit more shocking than shoving your lips against your only friend while he was sleeping. Wilson's mind woke up and overruled his hormones, causing him to realize what he had just done. He pulled away, seeing the look on house's face. _Shock mixed with curiosity- probably not a very good sign_, Wilson's common sense muttered in his head.

"What the-?" House started, fully awake.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Wilson stuttered, cutting him off. He rocked back on his heels, he was still crouched by the sofa in his office. He rocked back too far and fell onto the carpet.

House sat up slowly as Wilson clambered to his feet and attempted to flee. He grabbed the doorknob, but in his confused state he couldn't figure out how to use it. He felt a hand on his, turning the doorknob and opening the door. He tried to force his way out of the small room, but the hand wouldn't let him pass. He kept futilely attempting to get out even though he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. Anything to avoid looking into House's eyes.

"What just happened?" House asked quietly. Wilson was surprised at the older man's softness, the lack of anger in his voice, the almost unnoticeable inflection of hope. At least he hoped it was hope...

He felt his face burning as he slowly met House's gaze. He was terrified of what he might see, but he couldn't help but be drawn to those piercing blue eyes. Of course, he hadn't needed to worry- as usual, House's eyes were unreadable. He searched for any hint of weakness, care, need... lust... Wilson looked away from the face of his -what was he?- his House.

James realized that House wouldn't let this go. He didn't want House to let it go, but he would rather it just go away. He would rather his feelings for House would go away. He would rather have that kiss go away. Hell, he'd rather have _cancer_ go away, if he was going to wish for the impossible! ((_Of course then you'd be out of a job,_ the little House inside his head told him annoyingly.))

"I... I kissed you," He said, startled by his straightforward response. He looked back into House's eyes, gaining confidence from House's obvious shock at the confidence of his answer. "I kissed you because I'm in-" his confidence suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. What if House didn't love him? What if he scared his best friend off because of some stupid crush? What if- what if House _did_ love him back, and they dated and it didn't work out?

"Jimmy." House grabbed James's tie and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. House shoved the door closed with his weak foot, pulling the young oncologist across the room to the sofa, their lips still locked together. He began to fumble with the tie he had been holding in a deathgrip, but being House, he had no clue how to untie it. Finally Wilson reached up and untied it himself, leaving House's hands free to explore James's back. House started unbuttoning his young "friend's" shirt, just as Cuddy walked in.

"James, I need you to- OH MY GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **KILL ME NOW. Garrett forced me to write this while we were chatting on AIM. He was all like, "I need you to actually make up the rest right now on the spot." and the proceeded to force me to write this. I almost didn't. I almost got too shy. I'm still bright red just from the pressure... And probably from my sunburn too... I love everyone who has commented the stuff I have written, and I wish I was as good a writer as people tell me I am. No matter how stupid that sounds. Also I would really really like to apologise for my lack of updating. I kinda have an inspiration shortage. I was trying to write this for months and then G just kinda forced it out of me. Though he loved it, so I suppose I work well under pressure.

**Disclaimer:** If any of you know my boyfriend, ((talking to you GARRETT... or Emilia if you still read my stories)), do NOT tell him about this site. Because he would NOT like the subject matter I choose to write about. So I'd rather he not know about it.

**A/N2:** Yes that disclaimer was for your personal well-being, not mine. The makers of House MD can sue me, but I can kick your ass... sort of... as well as any five-eight fourteen year old girl can...

**Never Sleep in Your Friend's Office if You Don't Want Them to Kiss you**

Lisa Cuddy dropped the folders she had been carrying. She could not believe her eyes. House and Wilson? HOUSE and WILSON!?!

"M-my office. Right... right now!" she stuttered, attempting to regain her composure and failing.

Quickly she turned on her heel and stormed off, hoping they would ignore the urgency of the command and take their time.

Wilson fell backwards onto the couch, thinking about what had just transpired.

"Well don't stop!" House ordered impatiently, staring at his friend with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Jimmy looked at House, unsure of what to do.

"But Cuddy-" He started nervously. Why was he nervous? This was House he was talking to! His best friend! Why should he be nervous to talk to him?

"Since when have you done what Cuddy says?" House interrupted rudely. He grabbed Wilson's shirt and pulled him into another, softer kiss.

"You're the one who doesn't listen to Cuddy! I do what she says most of the time." Wilson was starting to get very uncomfortable. He couldn't think straight- his mind couldn't process what had just happened.

"Yeah, you're Princeton Plainsboro's Golden Boy, I know. But someday you have to get off of your little pedestal and be honest with yourself. Who would you rather piss off right now?"

House was right. Damnit, he was right. House was always right. Jimmy looked at his office door, left wide open, and then turned towards House.

"Cuddy can wait five minutes," He said hesitantly, and threw a pillow from the couch at the door, partially closing it.


End file.
